Steampunked
by Ace of Spades777
Summary: AU Roxas is a normal teen in his town. He hangs with friends, eats ice-cream, and also is trying out for an apprenticeship to one of the greatest engineers the city has ever seen.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts or Square-Enix, or Bioshock Infinite because some of these ideas are loosely based off of what I've seen in the game.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The blonde groggily awoke in his room with sunlight reflecting off of the various metal objects. He calmly wiped his hand down his face with his fingers catching on his lips. The boy looked around the room once more before closing his eyes and trying to drift back to sleep.

"ROXAS! Wake up, honey," His mom walked in.

"Please mom, just five more minutes," He kept his eyes closed, hoping to drift back off to sleep.

"Nope, you have to leave now if you want to make it on time to your new apprenticeship," She walked back out of his room.

"Wha! That's today? Crap!" The blonde quickly leapt to his feet, wasting no time in getting dressed. Roxas dug in the drawers of his wardrobe for reasonable clothes. He pulled out a white Coulter shirt with a brown Chadwick striped vest to go over it. For his pants, he swiftly put on his pair of matching Chadwick striped trousers; he spent no time on getting his leather spat boots. Once checking his appearance in the mirror, he decided he was ready for his big day.

Roxas sprinted out of his house hoping not to be late. He took a swift glance at his pocket watch. _Oh no, it's 11:34! I'm gonna be late!_ He looked around, hoping to spot a faster way of getting to his destination. Finding no matter of rapid transportation, The blonde decided to just sprint and hope for the best.

* * *

><p>He swerved through the oncoming crowd of citizens, hoping not to knock anyone over. He pulled out his pocket watch again. <em>Aw, crap! It's 11:40! I have to be there in five minutes!<em> He quickly stuffed the watch in his vest pocket and sprinted off again. Roxas knew he only had one chance at impressing his new guild master.

"Hey! Rox!" A voice shouted out behind the young blonde rushing to his destination.

"What?" He turned around, obviously looking stressed, only to see his friend Axel running up to him. His red hair accenting his red shirt under the black vest he was wearing.

"What's the rush? Me and Demyx were gonna go ride the downtown sky rails… You wanna come with?" His smile had the pure essence of simplicity.

"Sorry, Ax, but today's the big day," Roxas began to turn and continue his journey to his new guild.

"Ha! Sucks to your ass-mar!" The red-head bent over from laughing so hard at his friends misfortune, "Well, anyway, hope you get the apprenticeship."

* * *

><p>The young boy crashed through the door of the large bronze building. <em>11:44! Perfect, right on time!<em> He bent over to catch his breath for a moment before regaining his cool and walking through the building. He soon approached a tall man wearing a khaki Callahan frock coat. "Um, Master Eraqus?" The blonde tilted his head to the side, hoping this was the man he was looking for.

"Yes?" The man didn't even flinch. He kept staring downward at the various pipes in his hands.

"Um, my name's Roxas, and I'm here for the position as your apprentice," The blonde bowed his head in respect.

"So eager," The sides of his lips began to rise up in a smile, "It's not easy constantly maintaining the city and keeping it from falling into ruins; especially when everyone expects so much from an engineer," the man finally revealed himself to the young boy. He had long, grey hair tied up in a weird fashion that stood up behind his white, linen sporting cap. His mustache-goatee combo framed his face well, and he looked rather annoyed.

"I know, but I would love to study under you," Roxas didn't avert his gaze from the ground. He was afraid to say the least that he wouldn't get the position.

"Well, come along then, we have plenty to do."

"Wha! I got the position? Already?" Roxas's face was filled with pure shock and awe.

"No, first I have to test you," Eraqus's face curved into a wicked smile.

* * *

><p>"First, what type of gears are these?" Master Eraqus pointed to a large gear spinning on a shaft causing an identical one perfectly adjacent to rotate.<p>

"Easy, those are spur gears. They're one of the most commonly used, but they are most effective in various transmissions of vehicles," The blonde knew he nailed that question perfectly.

"Good, what about these?" Eraqus motioned to a large cog in the middle of a wall that had a hole in the middle causing it to spin, but it had three other, larger holes around the center.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure that's a… planetary gear?" Roxas looked at the master longingly.

"Correct, and now finally, what are these?" This time, their was a large cog spinning on a shaft causing a shaft perpendicular to it to spin because of the various grooves on the perpendicular shaft.

"It's a… uh… um… snake gear set?" The blonde was completely dumbfounded at this odd combo.

"Close, but it's called a worm gear set," The master looked down at the boy with reassuring eyes, "That's it for today, I'll notify you tomorrow if you made it." The master turned briskly on his heel and walked down a long hallway lined with various pipes bellowing steam out of random places.

"Wait! That's it? I'm done?" Roxas's face was filled with confusion and distress.

"Yes, the master is very tired now and must rest," His voice was barely heard from the other end of the hall.

"Great," Roxas whispered to himself before checking his watch. _12:15, I bet Axel and the guys are still at the clock tower_. And on that note, he ran off to see what his friends were doing.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think of him?" A blue-haired maiden asked in a corresponding blue Bristol taffeta suit.<p>

"Ugh, I don't know, he's just like all of the other kids who want to be my apprentice," He sat down, on a polished iron pipe, " But, I can't help but shake the feeling that there's something different about this one, Aqua."

"Well, father, you're going to have to make a choice sooner or later," Aqua grinned while handing a steaming cup of tea to her father.

"I know, but I just need to find someone with some… you know? _Cajones_," Eraqus held up his free hand in a grasping manner, "That Seifer kid seemed like he would be good for the job, but I just can't stand his attitude."

"Please, no, father. Not him," Aqua shuddered at how he greeted them when he showed up for the position.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Don't worry, I'm here!" A blonde wearing a grey newsboy cap shouted while slamming open the door. He was wearing a white Arlington vest and black trousers, "Hey, how's it going?" He looked over at Aqua, who just ignored him and looked the other way. "Don't be like that, I know you want me," He approached her, hoping to get a better look at her. She continued backing away, until her father walked in.

"Hello? Aah, you must be Seifer, I've heard a lot about you," Eraqus stuck out his hand in a professional manner.

"Hm? Oh, sure, whatever," Seifer just brushed it away before glaring at Aqua again. Luckily, Eraqus didn't notice.

"Well, this way please," Master Eraqus led the boy through a hallway into a room of cogs. Like the other apprentices, Seifer passed the quiz on which gear and cog was which.

"So, did I get the position?" Seifer asked with his hands outreached.

"Umm, no, not really. I'll inform you if you qualified tomorrow," Eraqus looked away before Seifer walked away down the hall towards the door, quietly mumbling to himself how if he didn't get the position, he would kill whoever took it.

Once Seifer was out of earshot of the Master, he approached his daughter again, "You know, I would love to get this position, then we would be able to spend a lot more time together." He slowly squeezed her butt while he was licking her ear after he finished his attempt at wooing her. Aqua responded by freezing in place and glancing over at the boy before slapping as hard as she could across his face. "Ow, you know, babe, I like it rough," He made growling noises while saying this.

"Get out, NOW!" Aqua put extra emphasis on the final word, hoping to scare him off. He responded by smirking in her face, and stomping out.

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Aqua, please help your old father up," Eraqus outstretched his hands towards his daughter. She calmly and slowly helped him back on to his feet. "I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back in a couple hours, ok Aqua?"<p>

"Yes, father," She scurried away, hoping to rid her mind of the disgusting Seifer.

* * *

><p>"Yo Rox? How was your meeting?" Axel questioned Roxas as he approached the two teens.<p>

"Eh, I don't know if I made it or not," Roxas shrugged while sitting near a ledge overlooking the technologically advanced city with it's series of sky rails, carrying large cargoes to their destinations.

"Well, you better look alive, sunshine," A boy with a blue top-hat to match his blue vest put his arm around Roxas. He had his hair styled into a mullet.

"And why's that Demyx?" Roxas asked the boy.

"Because, another set is coming!" Demyx pointed to a series of sky rails carrying several large metal boxes passing extremely close to the top of the clock tower.

"What? Sweet!" Axel was the first to climb on top and grab one of the metal rods the cargoes use to stay hooked to the track. He was closely followed by Roxas, and last was Demyx. He never was one for athletic feats, so despite having a slight head start, Roxas still beat him to the large, hanging metal boxes .

"So, anyone know where this one's going?" Roxas's voice was barely audible over the metal clanging.

"Umm, it says: and I quote, 'Iced Labs, Mr. Vexen,'" The red-head squinted his eyes while reading the faded print off of the large metal box just as a series of green lights lit up on the track, signaling their route, and commencing the packages. "Hold on!"

The large cargo boxes went down the slope that circled around the large clock tower before using their momentum to lift them up a shorter hill, which was soon followed by them gaining speed through a small tunnel carving in between two large offices. The three teens held on for dear life as this was one of their favorite past-times. The metal crates rounded a corner just as the tunnel ended and began a rapid descent before heading up a shorter hill, obviously used to control the speed so the crates wouldn't crash.

"READY! JUMP!" The red-head shouted while leaping off to the right of the crates. He landed on the roof of a small, one-story building. He descended gracefully, right on his feet, and went immediately into a roll to conserve his momentum, he was followed in a similar fashion by Roxas, and lastly, Demyx; who instead of rolling, just sort of landed on his feet before falling flat on his stomach on the roof.

"Ow," Demyx quietly moaned while lifting himself up off of the ground. Upon standing, he began to brush off his clothes while placing his top-hat upon his head.

"Dude, you need to learn how to stick your landing better," Roxas attempted at coaching Demyx while Axel began stretching out his lankly limbs.

"Oh well, it all comes with practice. But you gotta admit, that was a pretty sweet ride, right?" Axel turned towards his friends with his arms outstretched to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, that was pretty sweet; I didn't think we would end up going on the right path instead of the left that time," Demyx walked over to the two.

"The right path is definitely trippy because of the tunnels, but I like the left a little more," Axel waggled his finger in a matter-of-factly way.

"I don't remember when, but Axel, do you remember that time when we went down the left path, and the packages went down some really weird route that we never tried before? It was surrounded by all of those pipes that were just breathing out steam the whole time. That was definitely the best because at the end, they used a steam lift to add extra momentum to the crates to get it up that one hill," Roxas reminisced about all of their various travels on the rails.

"Umm, yeah!" Axel shouted his answer as loud as could, "That was the best! How could I ever forget that?"

* * *

><p>The three teens continued their conversation, unknowing that a figure was watching and pursuing them from the ground level. The man couldn't believe what he saw happen on the sky rails. Of course there were rumors that some crazy teens attempted to ride the rails for fun, but he never would've expected it to be true! He grinned and began walking away, knowing some new information that could help him in the long-run.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go… Yeah, I want to continue this, but I don't know if anyone's actually interested in this. So please review and tell me if I should continue. I guess that's it… I'm sorry if you readers like long author's notes, but it's late, and I'm tired… so this is it. Any type of review is accepted, including flames and Anonymous Reviews. I got the idea for the clothes from the gentleman's emporium online. If you don't know what any of these clothes look like, check there.<strong>

**Peace.**


End file.
